demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Mori
Eric Mori 'is the demigod son of Chronos, the protogenoi of time, and the son of Erissa Mori a beautiful Italian woman. Eric is known to have model like features and is often claimed to be a very attractive young man. Even the fates deem his fortune with appearance as a stepping stone to his great powers. Biography Eric was born on the anniversary day of historical icon Augustus's birthday. The two share a very powerful birthday and are known for this. Erissa was honored to have her son be born on the same day as the famous Roman Emporer. Eric grew up to know little about his father, but soon after he was four a mysterious man kept appearing to him, in dreams and at times even in real life. Eric eventually became curious about his father, so he began asking his mother, Erissa about his father. She told him how handsome and elegant he was. She told him about the story on how she had met him and how his father has left to persue a life long dream of his. Eric didn't think much about it considering, he was only a young child. But the older he got, the more annoyed he got towards the man. Eric eventually asked his Grandmother, Merissa, about his Grandfather and how he was. She told him about the interesting life they had lived before he had passed away. As Eric grew older, he began to realize unique abilities that he had. When he was twelve, he got into a fight and nearly knocked the kid unconscious. Realizing the trouble he was going to have, he unintentionally stopped and rewinded time to the point before the fight began. He realized that he had mysterious powers that day and learned about his father over the course of three months. After realizing his powers, he decided to find his father and left his house for three years to train his powers. After his training, he returned to realize that his grandmother was dying. He grew sad for not being around, but respected her dying wish of him not rewinding time to allow himself to spend more time, making him realize that "You can't go around fixing things just because you can." Eric moved to North America when he turned sixteen along with his mother and hasn't been in Itally for over three years. He also seems to have become protective over his mother. Personality Eric is described to be very powerful, calm and also not fond of fighting. He seems to be afraid of his powers, due to his experience at awakening his powers. Eric grew afraid of his powers at the age of twelve and because of that he became more of a pacifist. Eric is loving and caring to his mother and Grandmother. The three of them were always close and Eric could tell anything to them. He seemed to also be comfortable talking to them about how a normal family should be and the presence of those he didn't have such as: a father or a grandfather. Although Eric grew up without a father figure, he didn't harbor ill will against women. In fact he became more understanding about women and because of this he also seems to care more about things. He also is known to have a reasonable understanding about masculine and feminine things. Eric is strong bonded with his friends and family. Appearance Eric is described to have spiked and poofed up blonde hair and blue eyes. He is shown to love harboring jackets often sporting colors of blue, green and at times black. He often loves to sport skinny jeans and a pair of combat boots. Eric isn't your typical sport a t shirt demigod, and loves to not sport a shirt at all. He also seems to have youthful and dashing features which many consider to be natural handsome. He is very good looking and girls would notice him a mile away. Even the Romans would consider him to be handsome and intriguingly attractive. It's assumed that Eric got his good looks from his father, but he did in fact get his eyes from his mother, a trait rare, since Blue eyes are known to be a resesive trait. Relationships Love Interest Jasmine Russo Eric seems to have a crush on his best friend, Jasmine. He has shown many times that he adores her and can't seem to stop thinking about her. Jasmine considers him to be intersting, cute and amazingly talented as a swordsmen. She knows that he has more than meets the eye as he is capable of defeating any enemy with rapid movement. She also seems to be capable of seeing through his Chronokinesis. Friends Issac Eric and Issac are very close friends. Eric seems to be very mellow about him and they are shown to have a times compititions. When they first met each other they both has a crush on Jasmine, but eventually they got passed this and became close friends. Issac is very understanding and also seems to respcet Jasmine and Eric, by not flirting or persuing her. Eric also seems to enjoy having a best bud like him. Family Erissa Mori Eric and Erissa have a typical mother-son relationship. She seems to care deeply for her son and is capable of helping him out with almost anything that he seems to have trouble understanding. Eric also seems to care about her alot. Merissa Mori Eric and his grandmother have been said to have had a strong bond. He asked her about the how she and his grand father had met and fallen in love, implying that she wasn't above telling him stories about her life. It's assumed that they both had good bonds due to Eric's attempt at changing her fate, but she stoped him from doing so in hopes of letting him learn the hard truth about life. Eric honored her wished to respect her honor. Gods Chronos Eric at first didn't know much about his father, but after being saved by his powers to control time, Eric seems to understand that Chronos does in fact love his son. He had dreams and visions of his father throughout his childhood. When he finally found his father in real life, the two were said to enjoy each other's company. Chronos treats Eric as a favored son rather than just a son. He also mentioned to Eric that he has other children across the world, although they hide their presences from the other children. Fates Eric mentions that each of the fates have different personalities and are shown to be very strick about the things he can do for them. Eric is an employe to them and because of this he has a few thing he can do in the mortal and godly world. Eric seems to enjoy having interactions with Lachesis since she is the nicest. He seems to understand that his powers over chronokinesis are limited because of them. He can travel into the past, but cannot enter the future due to Atropos' rule. He seems to understand them in a way and hates doing meaningless jobs for them. Powers & Abilities Eric is a demigod and because of this he has unique powers due to him being Chronos's favorite child. Demigod Abilities *'Chronokinesis: '''He has the ultimate control over time, being capable of manipulating space and time. **He can stop and reverse time to a moment in the past with out anyone else noticing. **He can halt space allowing him to freely walk around but bounding his enemies from movement. *'Swordsmenship: '''He is capable of using swordsmenship to his fullest potential because fo the fact that he is powerful enough to stand against a God, even his father withough the need of using Chronokinesis. Chronos also claims that he is one of the children that has mastered swordsmenship beyond the capacity as the previous generation. *'Archery: 'He is capable of using extreme accuracy when ever forced to use achery. It is said that Eric is powerful with a bow and arrow and also has held the Bane of Boreas, an archers bow that can use the winds of the North Wind God. It is said that when he used it he was capable of nearly destroying a mountain. Weapons 'Mori Eric named the one single artifact that his father gave him after his last name, Mori. It is a symbolic coin that retains value in the Realm of time, considering he could only using it as a permission slip in the mortal world. Mori morphes into whatever weapon Eric needs, such as a broad sword, a lance, or even an archer's bow with unlimited arrows. *Broad Sword form: In this form, the coin becomes a long sleek broard three foot long sword that is pure black and seems to have powers over the earth. He is capable of destroying anything he wants with this blade, so long as the fates deem it right. *Bow and Arrow form: In this form, the coin becomes a sleek modern bow and is capable of instantly forming an arrow no matter how many times he uses the arrow. This form isn't limited and can be adjusted for a specific enemy. *Lance form: In this form, the coin becomes a long sleek lance seven feet long and is still pure black. It seems to have more of a range than Jason's lance and seems to be capable of shattering any kind of monster. Eric seems to enjoy using this form often. Trivia *His last name is Mori, which means die in Latin which could be a reference to time as with time anything could die. *Eric's mothers name is Erissa probably a connection to the goddess Eris. It also has a slight relation to his grandmother's name as it only loses the M from Merissa. *Eric shares the same birthday as the Roman Emperor Augustus Octavian. *Chronos considers Eric his favorite Son. *Eric seems to have above average powers over the powers of time and was capable of reversing time successfully when he was a preteen. Quotes (Aboute the fates) "They seem to be more liberating in this time period. In the old myths I heard they were ferocious and would kill of humans for no apparant reason. It's assumed that they've grown to be more human about things. Atropos represents death, although she does have her nice moments. Clothos is birth and seems to be the a little of a sour puss. While Lachesis is actually the nicest." (About Chronos) "Although he is the God of time, he seems to be more interested in life and moral paintings. He actually is a nice guy once you get to know him. He often is also confused with Kronos, which he states, the little titan has been pulling it off for years. Appearantly Gaea named him after her brother for the purpose of honoring him." (About Jasmine) "A beautiful girl, the problem is, I don't think its right of me to tell her the truth about my father. He had told me something bad would come of it by telling people. I wonder if he meant that the Gods would imprison me? Could they even do that? Would the fates allow it?" (to Poseidon) "I enjoy the fact that out of all the your siblings, you seem to care the most about your children. You helped Theseus throughout his life time, and even many others. I'm pleased to have you as an ally." (to Zeus) "You seem to be stubborn as usual Zeus. I'm surprised your brother Poseidon hasn't taken the seat of King from you. He would've done better as an Olympian King. Pride gets in your way far too often." (to Aphrodite) "Putting on a disguise wouldn't help. I won't fall in love with just a pretty fact. As a goddess you should have more respect for yourself. You are by far the only god to have the most children, yet you don't understand the reality about your actions. Love and Desire aren't mere tools to use for your personal gain. A beauty queen must first be elegant before she can be a freak. Remember that Goddess Aphrodite, even Persephone knows when to tone it down." (to Jasmine) "Hi I'm Eric Mori, nice to meet you." Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Chronos Category:Greek Demigods